Nightingale
by Fuzzy footie pajamas
Summary: After an afternoon of fun at Puroland, Ryo, and a rather fatigued little Seiichiro come decide to spend the evening relaxing. Dinnertime, bath time, and a little screen time. Ryo finds himself wondering if Seiichiro can even make it to bedtime without falling asleep where he stands! ABDL/Age Regression, Omutsu/Diapers (Gift)


**A late birthday gift for a very special friend! Happy (Late) Birthday Willow!**

'Oh wow. We were out a little later than I thought we would be...' These were Ryo's thoughts, as he stared up at the sky. He could see that stars were beginning to appear in the dark sky. That afternoon, he and Seiichiro had spent a few hours at Puroland. It had been rather fun, riding the rides, shaking Cinnamoroll's hand, and seeing the parade again, just the two of them. But by the time they had boarded the train to go home, it had already grown dark. Ryo hadn't really planned on staying so late. And he had actually suggested that the two of them go home a little earlier than this. But...well, he couldn't help but give into Seiichiro's little frown when he announced it was time to go home. Seii wasn't really the type to ask for the things he wanted, or pout when he was denied such things. Perhaps that was why Ryo ended up spoiling him without really even thinking about it. Sometimes, he couldn't say for certain if Seiichiro was happy with something, or didn't like something. He didn't always express the way he felt to him. He had to go off of context clues whenever he could. So whenever he got the hint that something made Seiichiro happy, he took it, and ran with it. Sometimes, he wondered if he went a bit too overboard with the spoiling. But he couldn't help himself. He just wanted his little one to be happy. Speaking of context clues though...it didn't take too many clues to tell the little one was rather tired~

Ryo had been a bit distracted with his own thoughts as the train rumbled on down the track. But he soon became aware of the head resting on his shoulder. He smiled a bit, and turned to look at the tired boy at his side. Seiichiro was certainty looking rather worn out. And understandably so. He had been on his feet all day. As much as Ryo wanted to lest him sleep however, he knew it wouldn't be the best idea right now. If Seiichiro fell asleep now, Ryo didn't have a clue as to how he would get him inside. His little one was such a heavy sleeper. So if he fell asleep before they got home, well then he was doomed. Ryo may have been his caregiver, but that didn't change physical strength. He would never be able to carry his little one up the steps. Heh. If they had lived in Ryo's little manor, they may have been able to get a bit of help carrying a sleepy Seiichiro to the house. But that wasn't an option here.

Ever since they had started this little-big relationship with one another, they had been living in a small apartment with one another. They figured it would be much easier to do this, rather then have to explain themselves to their family. Seiichiro didn't even want to consider revealing his little-space to his family. And Ryo knew his sisters would be too smothering. If they found out what a little-space was in the first place, they would probably insist upon Ryo being a baby. Truth be told however, he was tired of being babied. He would much rather be the one doing the babying this time around. And thankfully, he had his little one right here. So he'd never have to feel so stuck ever again.

"Psst. C'mon, you can't sleep yet," Ryo chuckled as he pet Seiichiro's cheek. Seiichiro squirmed a bit, but opened an eye to look up at him. "We've got to get home first. We'll have something nice for dinner, you'll have your bath, and then you can go to bed right after okay?" Ryo stared for a moment before shaking his head. "Well, maybe not a bath. I think you're too tired for that. You can have one in the morning instead okay?"

"No," Seiichiro responded. "It has to be tonight." Ah, he should have known. Even as a little one, Seiichiro could be a bit strict about his schedule. He liked it best when he knew what to expect, and he grew rather upset at times when his schedule was thrown off too drastically. If they went too far off of the schedule, little Seii was even at risk for a tantrum. Ryo was grateful he didn't have full-blown meltdowns, because of their substantial height difference. He wouldn't have been able to control a thing! But at times, he tended to huff and pout, sometimes even with a few stompy feet thrown in. Ryo could handle that at least, even though he wasn't the biggest fan of attitude.

"Well...it's kind of late don't you think?" Ryo mused, glancing out the window of the train. The sky was rather dark, and he liked to get his bath in just as the sky was tinting black usually. Seiichiro seemed to study his face for a bit, debating what to say or do. He could see the concern on his papa's face. He didn't like going against his wishes, or protesting against them, when they existed for a reason.

"I guess," Seii nodded in return.

Ryo chuckled, and ran his fingers through his hair once again. "I know that's not what you're used to and all. But we were out a lot later then I meant for us to be. It would be a lot better to get you fed and into your pajamas as soon as possible. You know what I mean?"

"I do." Seiichiro sighed and nuzzled into Ryo's shoulder. Ryo smiled. Well...maybe if sinner time didn't take too long, there would be some time left for bedtime. When it came to Seiichiro, he could be a bit of a push-over sometimes. He tried to be firm when he had to be. But when it came to his little-boy, he sometimes he had a hard time saying 'no.'

"Tired baby?"

"Mm-hm."

"I know you are. We're almost home now so just hang in there for your daddy okay? I can't carry you up the steps, you know that." Seiichiro sighed once again, and sat back up straight. He was terribly drowsy. He just hoped he didn't fall asleep before they got home. Otherwise, he didn't think he'd be able to get up in time for the next stop. For awhile, the train rumbled along, bringing them closer and closer to the stop. By the time the train began to slow, Seiichiro was back to slumping over on Ryo's shoulder.

"Silly," Ryo chuckled, patting his cheek once again. "C'mon, we're about to get off. We can go back home, and you can rest then okay?"

"Mmmm..." Seiichiro moaned. He sat up once again, rubbing his tired eyes. When he glanced out the window, he could see them growing closer to the station. He waited patiently, until the train rumbled to a stop. Once it had, Ryo stood first, and gather their bags. There weren't too many. There was a little see-through bag for souvenirs, and then a purple bag with Hello Kitty printed on it. This was Seiichiro's diaper bag. Ryo mused a bit. They had been out awhile hadn't they? He wondered if Seiichiro needed a changing. Well, he would find out at home he supposed.

He helped Seiichiro stand and exit the train past the crowds of people. Thankfully, since it was night, there weren't too many people on board right now. So they were able to avoid the hustle and bustle that usually came about at the station. Ryo led him through the station, and outside. Their little home wasn't too far away from the station, so thankfully, they didn't have too far to go. "Did you have fun today?" Ryo asked his little one, giving his warm hand a squeeze.

"Mm-hm," Seiichiro nodded. "I liked seeing Cinnamoroll a lot."

"I know you did. You always do don't you?" Ryo chuckled. "You know, I'll bet he was happy to see you too. You're his biggest fan, and you always have such a big smile for him. It probably makes his day whenever you come around." Ryo loved seeing how Seiichiro's cheeks light up with pride when he said that. He just loved seeing Seiichiro happy~ Ryo kept a firm hold on his baby's hand as they walked back to their home, humming softly. Ah, he was just a bit sleepy too. But the two of them had some things to do before going to sleep. Dinner time, potentially bathtime, and bedtime. So, he'd have to keep him awake for a little while longer.

"Just a little farther now dearest," Ryo assured him when he heard Seiichiro start to fuss. Hm. He hoped tonight would be alright. Little Seii was likely hungry as well, tired, and perhaps a bit wet. He hoped this didn't make things too difficult. An uncomfortable baby might turn out to be a bit of a difficult one. But still, it likely wouldn't be anything he couldn't handle. Seiichiro was not a difficult little, not at all! Still...

Up the stairs of the complex Ryo led the sleepy-eyed boy. He unlocked the door, and then led Seiichiro inside, who still looked liked he was sulking a little. Ah, how was he supposed to keep Seiichiro awake while he cooked dinner? He supposed something big or something that would take awhile to cook was out of the question right now. So, he had to think of something else. But in the meantime, that still left the question of what he was going to do with Seiichiro. He sat Seiichiro down on the couch for now. "Wait right there okay? Daddy just needs to look for something, and he'll be right back." Seiichiro nodded. Such a good bot he was, listening to his daddy. Ryo hurried into the kitchen, and began hunting through the drawers for Seiichiro's special pacifier. It was a little different from the other ones he had, because this one could be filled up with medicine, or juice. It saved a lot of fuss whenever Seiichiro needed medicine that didn't taste so well. As he hunted for it, he mentally gave himself a smack. Oh dear, maybe he should have checked Seiichiro's diaper first. That should have been his first priority. But he had skipped over it in his haste. Ah, maybe he was a bit more fatigued than he thought.

After a bit of searching, he found the soother in the medicine cabinet. He took it to the fridge, where he filed it with a chilled apple juice. He didn't really approve of sugary juices before bedtime to be honest. But so long as he remembered to have Seiichiro brush his teeth, then it would be okay. Plus, the sugar might help him stay up for just a little longer. He made sure the cap that was clipped to the bottom of the soother and held the juice was on nice and tight, before returning to the living room. Thankfully, he was still awake, waiting patiently for him. Ryo approached him, and offered the soother. Since it wasn't too easy to get at the juice inside with suckling, then it would last for the entirety of Seiichiro's changing.

Seiichiro took the pacifier in his mouth immediately. The chill and sweetness of the juice helped to perk him up a little, which was good. "Good boy. Now, please lie back for me so daddy can change you okay? Afterwards, I can make dinner," Seiichiro told him. Seiichiro nodded, and lie back on the couch, suckling quietly on the pacifier. "What does my good boy want to eat today hm?" Ryo asked him, pulling down his bottoms. Seiichiro only shrugged in return. He snaked a little at the amusement park. Not a lot, but just the occasional nibble throughout the day. He wasn't starving, but he could certainly eat. So, Ryo had to think for a bit. "Well, how about just a salad for tonight then hm? It won't take too long to make. Plus, you've had plenty of sweets today haven't you? Something small might be for the best for now."

Seiichiro nodded in return, a little more focused on the pacifier in his mouth. Ryo chuckled and shook his head, changing him out of the wet padding and slipping on a new one. He sprinkled a little powder into the new one, before strapping it around his waist. It had such a sweet little Cinnamoroll design on the front, with little blue stars that would dissapear when it was wet. Such a sweet little boy he was really. He almost wished that others could see him in the way Ryo saw him. Then again though, he supposed the fact that only he got to see Seiichiro like this made it even more special. Once he was all done, he hoisted his trousers up again, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "What a good boy, holding nice and still for me hm? Now then, daddy will go and make dinner now okay? I won't take too long. While I do that, you can watch the television for a little bit, okay?"

"Yes daddy," Seiichiro mumbled past his pacifier. Ryo picked up the remote, and switched on the television, browsing for a proper program for his little one to watch. "Ah! A Furry Tale Theater episode is on. Want to watch that?" Seiichiro nodded. He sort of wished daddy could watch with him. But, he didn't want to trouble him. "Alright then." Ryo planted another kiss on his forehead, and went into the kitchen to get started. He did his best to be quick, cutting vegetables properly and mixing them together. But still making sure to make something proper. As he did this, he took a brief moment to think. They would have dinner, Seiichiro would have his bath, and then, hopefully they could have a chance to cuddle. The sweet little boy was rather addicted to cuddles. As an adult, he tended to keep to himself, focusing more on his academics, and archery. He grew close to many people, but it never really seemed to feel like a friendship. So as a little one, Seiichiro seemed to love nothing more then cuddles and hugs. It was quite the stark contrast to his big side. But Ryo was more then willing to provide those cuddles. Seiichiro always did his best in everything he did, so Ryo wanted to be able to hold him up when the weight of the world made his knees give out on him.

Ryo managed to finish up his work in the kitchen quickly, and brought the salads out to the table. Placing them on the table, he went back into the living room, where Seiichiro was waiting for him once again. He was gazing listlessly at the television set. He didn't seem too interested in whatever was playing, more focused once again on the juice inside the pacifier. "C'mon little one. Let's have our dinner okay?" Seiichiro pulled the soother from his lips and looked at him.

He got up from the couch, and went with Ryo, sighing softly as he placed his pacifier in his pocket. He wasn't too hungry. He just wanted to go to bed to be honest. Ryo sat Seiichiro down a the table, and sat by his side. His little boy was able to feed himself, and often did, so for the time being, Ryo left him to it. He kept an eye on him, to make sure he ate everything up. But as expected, Seiichiro was feeling a bit picky today. He glanced at his plate for a moment, and pushed his food around a bit. He didn't really want it right now. Ryo watched him for a bit before setting down his fork.

"Does daddy have to feed you, little boy?" Ryo asked, scooting closer. Seiichiro shook his head no. "If I don't need to, then you should start eating. Otherwise, daddy's gonna have to feed you your dinner instead baby." Seiichiro sighed a bit, but continued to pick at it. Was he being a bit fussy tonight? Ryo waited a bit longer, watching him push his food around his plate. But when he didn't make a move to eat, Ryo turned his chair so he could face Seiichiro better. "Alright little boy. Since you're not willing to eat by yourself right now, let daddy take care of it, okay?" Seiichiro huffed softly and placed the fork down.

"I don't want it," he said. Which made Ryo raise an eyebrow.

"Well you can't go without your dinner little one. You know that just as well as I do. So please don't give me any grief tonight okay?" Ryo picked up the plate and fork, and began to gather a good forkful of the vegetables. "Now them, open wide for the airplane~" Seiichiro frowned, and turned his head away, making Ryo poke his cheek by mistake. "Ah, is someone being a fusspot this evening?" he asked with a shake of his head. "Please open for me? I don't want to have to ask you again," Ryo told him. He tried to be as gentle as possible with his little one. But sometime, he had to be a bit stern when Seiichiro didn't listen. He knew the poor thing was likely just tired right now. And he didn't want to push him, or grow too upset with him when he was fussing for a reason. Still though, he wasn't about to let poor behavior go without consequence.

"I...I don't want it!" Seiichiro repeated, even though he knew he was likely to get himself into a bit of trouble by talking back.

"Seii, I'm going to count to three…" Ryo warned.

Seiichiro frowned unhappily, but he didn't. He kept his head turned. Ryo hesitated a moment. Seiichiro was being naughty, and not listening to him. And he couldn't be allowed to get away with something like that. But….ugh. He didn't really have the heart to punish him tonight. Especially when he was already upset.

"Alright. I'll tell you what. I'll just put this in the fridge for the time being, and you can have it for breakfast tomorrow," he joked lightly. "C'mon, let's go to the bath instead. Then, you can go to sleep." Seiichiro nodded almost immediately and stood up. Heh. His darling little one really liked bath time didn't he? "Alright then. Go and get your bath toys okay? I'll get the bath ready."

"Yes papa!" Seiichiro said, his mood already perked up a bit. He hurried from the dining room to go back to his room, while Ryo entered the bathroom. He knelt down by the bathtub, and began to rub the warm water. Waiting for the bath to fill up, he grabbed the bubble bath. But...oh. It felt strangely light this evening didn't it? Ryo pulled forward the bottle and undid the lid. Peering inside, he let out a little sigh.

'Empty. That's just perfect.' He debated putting some shampoo or body wash into the tub instead. But he knew it would only make very minimal bubbles that would float pathetically along the surface of the water. That wouldn't make him happy at all. Oh dear, what was he going to do now? He went to peek under the sink, trying to find more bubble bath. But he couldn't find anymore. Oh Seii wasn't going to be very happy was he?

"Papa?" Ryo froze, and turned behind him. Seiichiro was standing in the doorway, a few toys in his arms for his bath this evening. "Is it ready?" he asked.

"Erm...almost little boy," Ryo answered, scratching his head. "There's just one tiny problem dearest. It would seem we used up the last of the bubble bath during last night's bath. We're all out." He could see Seiichiro's smile waver a bit. "I'm sorry Seii. We can get some more bubble bath tomorrow. But for now, let's have a bath without the bubbles. Will that be okay?"

"But...there's always bubbles during bath time," Seiichiro reminded him. He didn't like it when things had to change up in such a way. This was what he was used to, and what he expected. As a big boy, he liked to keep his routine fairly the same. If he knew what to expect, then he was the most comfortable. That comfort transferred to his little space too He liked it best when everything was kept the same. So, to change things up like this made him uwfully unhappy.

"I know I know. But I'm afraid we simply don't have any tonight. So, why don't we...Seii?" Seiichiro's eyes had turned down to the ground, and he seemed to be scowling, just a little bit. "I'm sorry. I know you're upset, but-"

"I don't want a bath either!" Seiichiro announced. He dropped his toys to the ground, and he walked away unhappily. Ryo leaned against the porcelain tub and sighed. Dear dear. It took quite a lot to make his baby upset. So him being sleepy, and changing up his routine, was sure to make any baby upset. What was he to do now? He didn't want his little one to have a fit. After a bot of thinking, he switched off the water, and pulled the plug. Such a waste of water this was… Still, he did hope Seiichiro was alright.

Once the water was all gone, he left the bathroom, and went to look for his baby. Hm. He wasn't in the nursery, or in Ryo's room. When he approached the sitting room there, he could hear a soft sniffling. Ah. There he was.

Ryo entered the living room to see Seiichiro sitting on the couch, his head tilted to the ground. He was rubbing his tired eyes free of tears, and trying not to pitch a fit. Hm. Ryo went back into the kitchen for a moment, and peered into the fridge. In there, he found a per-prepared bottle of milk. He pulled it out, and placed it into the bottle warmer. After switching it on, he leant against the counter and waited. He always found, that nothing to soothe a baby better then a bottle of warmed milk. As he waited, he began to rub his eyes. Seems he was becoming quite fatigued as well. He couldn't rest yet though. His baby boy needed him right now, didn't he? And that need was only emphasized when he heard the baby start to cry.

Ryo checked the bottle to make sure it was nice and warm, before switching off the bottle warmer. Ryo hurried back to the living room to see Seiichiro, rubbing his eyes once again as he cried quietly. Ryo sat next to him and placed a hand on his back. "Aw. You've had a long night haven't you dearest? You had fun at Puroland, but you were on your feet all day weren't you? And then you didn't get to have your dinner, or your bath. I'm sorry baby boy. It's not been a very good night." Seiichiro shook his head in response. "I know, I know. But it's just tonight. I'm sure you'll have a much better tomorrow. So long as we look towards the morning with hope, then I'm sure it will be even better."

"Will it?" Seiichiro asked, peeking through his fingers.

"I promise. C'mere. Daddy's got a warm bottle for you. This will help you go right to sleep. Would you like some milk?"

"Please?" Ryo chuckled, and helped his little boy lie back to his head was in his lap. His ran his fingers through his boy's dark hair, and brushed the nipple of the bottle against his soft lips. Seiichiro opened up quickly, and was soon nursing comfortably on the warm milk.

"There's a good boy. My cute little boy~" He could see a bit of pink rise to his cheeks, making him chuckle. "With an even cuter little blush it would seem. Such a sweet and sleepy boy." Seiichiro tried to avert his eyes, but they kept being drawn back to his papa's soft and kind gaze. He couldn't help himself. He just loved those kind eyes. With one hand keeping the bottle in place, Ryo used the fingers on his other hand to brush away those sad and tired tears on Seiichiro's face. "Poor thing. Does this feel any better?"

Seiichiro nodded slowly as he nursed away. This warmth pooling in his tummy was already making him feel better, and helping his breathing slowly settle to a more normal pace. Ryo chuckled. He was glad he liked it so much. But he was pretty sure the poor thing would be soaked in the morning. Warm milk always seemed to go right through him. For now, he would just let his baby enjoy this, and deal with the wet diaper in the morning~

He rubbed Seiichiro's tummy, massaging it gently as the bottle was drained. Once he was all done, he set the empty bottle to the side and kept massaging his tummy. "Ah, I can feel the warmth, all the way from your tummy," Ryo teased softly. "I'll bet that feels very good."

"Mm," Seiichiro hummed softly in return. He turned his head, and nuzzled into Ryo with a yawn.

"It's bedtime, isn't it? Do you want to go to your nursery?"

"Nu-uh," Seiichiro responded. "Sleep here…." Mm. He didn't really mind. But wouldn't Seiichiro need his Cinnamoroll to sleep with?

"Well, do you want daddy to go get Cinnamoroll? You need to cuddle him don't you?" Ryo offered.

"No. I just wanna cuddle with daddy. Because I love daddy."

Oh. Ryo felt tiny tears in his eyes from the sweet words. How kind. "And daddy loves you too little one," he said softly. He leaned down and gave his special boy's head a kiss. He glanced around for a moment, before pulling a soft blanket off the ground, and draping it over Seiichiro. He began to rub his back, going from his shoulders, down to his padded bottom. And as he rubbed, he began to sing, rather softly.

 _Lay down your head  
And I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years  
Of Loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep  
And I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love, for the road that you go_

 _May you sail far  
To the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and Pearls  
At your head and your feet  
And may you need never  
To banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

 _May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guide you, and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li-loo-li-lai-lay_

As he sang, he could feel Seiichiro's breathing grow slower and slower, and his body become quite relaxed. His breath no longer hitched as it did before. And before too long, his baby boy had fallen asleep. Ryo leaned down, and planted a gentle kiss to his temple. "Sweet dreams my sweet boy. When you wake up, daddy will make sure you have a wonderful morning. I promise," he whispered to him. "I love you. With every bit of my heart."


End file.
